fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Whirligigas
Water |ailments = Waterblight Bubble |weaknesses = Thunder Fire |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Whirligigas is a Neopteron that greatly resembles water beetles and utilizes bubbles in battle. Physiology Whirligigas greatly resembles whirligig beetles, having a smooth, waxy shell, short, plump antennae that are placed at water level, curved mandibles, long forelegs designed to grip prey, and flat, bristled middle and hind legs designed for swimming. Its main body is bright red, and its limbs are jet-black. It has four large compound eyes, two on the top of its head that allow it to see anything above it, and two on the bottom of its head that allow it to see anything below it. Its front legs have three long, hook-like claws that allow it to grip prey and mates alike. Ecology Whirligigas is at the middle of the food chain, feeding on fish and smaller monsters such as Epoith and Ludroth, but is vulnerable to attacks from larger monsters, such as Royal Ludroth, Gobul, Plesioth, and Lagiacrus. It is both a predator and a scavenger, following larger monsters around so it can eat their scraps and using its long forelegs to grab prey before killing them with its crushing claws or bites to the face and throat. Its forelegs have three large claws designed for gripping objects, and it uses them to hold onto prey and members of the opposite sex so it can eat and mate, respectively. Its smooth, waxy shell produces lubricating fluids that make it difficult for predators to hold onto it, and its middle and hind legs are flat and bristled, granting it the ability to swim away from predators at quick speeds. It has four compound eyes, two on the top of its head that allow it to see anything above it, and two on the bottom of its head that allow it to see anything below it, and these eyes help it detect prey and predator alike. It breathes bubbles and holds them in place with its elytra, using them as a source of air so it can thrive in its aquatic habitat for longer periods of time. It will sometimes form groups in order to protect themselves from predators, but as these groups can decrease the chances of getting a full meal or finding a mate due to competition found within them, hungry individuals and sexually mature males will break apart from them in order to increase their chances of finding food and mates, respectively. Its quick spinning movements when alarmed or angered can produce whirlpools, and the beetle can use them to its advantage, using the whirlpools to ensnare targets or spitting bubbles or globs of mucus mixed with water while spinning to trip them up. Females will attach their eggs to underwater plants so currents don't drag them away, and the young are also predatory, feeding on anything smaller than them, and when they reach maturity, they will pupate in a cocoon that is also attached to aquatic plants. Despite its aquatic nature, the beetle is capable of flight, and will use its wings to fly out of the water in order to escape threats. Behavior Whirligigas is both a predator and a scavenger, following larger monsters around so it can eat their scraps and using the claws on its long forelegs to grip its prey before killing them with a bite to the head or crushing them with an iron grip. Males of the species will also use them to hold onto females so they can mate. They sometimes appear in groups to maximize protection against predators, though hungry individuals will often break apart from said groups to avoid competing for food, and males will leave the groups when they reach sexual maturity so they can find mates. When angered or scared, it will spin rapidly in circles, and it can use this to its advantage, creating whirlpools to ensnare targets or firing bubbles at them from all directions. The species is aggressive and competitive, attacking anything around their size or smaller, but will keep their distance from monsters that are clearly out of their league. Abilities Whirligigas is able to breathe bubbles and hold them in place with its elytra, using them as a source of air. Its long, clawed forelegs allow it to grip targets with ease, and its middle and hind legs allow it to quickly swim away from predators if attacked. Its habit of spinning rapidly in circles can produce whirlpools, and it can couple the spinning with its bubble and water breath to trip up its attackers. It is fast and agile, using its fast swimming speed to overwhelm opponents, and it fly for a short amount of time, which gives it another method of escape. Habitat Whirligigas is encountered in the Deserted Island and the Flooded Forest. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,500 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 1,925 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,450 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 4,550 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 70 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Abdomen: 45 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Forelegs: 20 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Middle/Hind Legs: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Thorax: 35 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Abdomen = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Forelegs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Middle/Hind Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Thorax = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★ Turf Wars * vs. Yulongup - Wins. * vs. Royal Ludroth - Draw. * vs. Daimyo Hermitaur/Plum Daimyo Hermitaur - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Wassellipse - Loses. * vs. Remiplegiace - Loses. * vs. Gobul - Loses. * vs. Plesioth/Green Plesioth - Loses. * vs. Shogun Ceanataur/Terra Shogun Ceanataur - Loses. * vs. Zamtrios - Loses. * vs. Yulongreat - Loses. Attacks Foreleg Swipe Whirligigas swims towards the hunter and swings its forelegs at them. This attack deals low-medium damage. Flying Swipe Whirligigas takes to the air, then swoops in on the hunter. This attack deals low-medium damage. It cannot use this attack in areas that are completely submerged. Pin Whirligigas rears its forelegs back, then does a hugging motion with them, dealing low damage. It will then pin the hunter, holding them in place with its forelegs while biting them, dealing low damage with every bite. If the hunter fails to escape in time, it will use its Water Blast attack on them. Water Ball Whirligigas spits a ball of water at the hunter. This attack deals low-medium damage and inflicts Waterblight. Bubble Beam Whirligigas spits a large number of bubbles at the hunter. This attack deals no damage, but inflicts the Bubble condition. Whirlpool Spin When enraged, Whirligigas will spin in place, summoning a whirlpool around it. This attack deals medium damage, inflicts Waterblight, and depletes the hunter's oxygen meter. Water Ball Spin When enraged, Whirligigas will spin in place, spitting balls of water from all directions. This attack deals low damage if hit by the body and low-medium damage along with Waterblight if hit by the water balls. Bubble Spin When enraged, Whirligigas will spin in place, spitting large clusters of bubbles from all directions. This attack deals low damage if hit by the body and deals no damage but inflicts the Bubble condition if hit by the bubbles. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zi5N_4GG0U Weapons Long Sword Painwheeler --> Gyrinidao Hammer Beetle Batter --> Beetle Juicer Hunting Horn Wax Lyriculler --> Lyrical Nanohorn Switch Axe Buzzaxe --> Gee-Hawaxe Light Bowgun Spinnerifle --> Whirligigun Heavy Bowgun Ellipshot --> Four-Eyed Shotgun Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 80-590 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder -20 * Ice 0 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 Skills: Marathon Swimmer, Bubbly Dance, Negate Bind, Saddle Sore High-Rank Defense: 240-605 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder -20 * Ice 0 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 Skills: Marathon Swimmer, Bubbly Dance, Negate Bind, Saddle Sore G-Rank Defense: 390-675 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder -20 * Ice 0 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 Skills: Marathon Swimmer, Bubbly Dance, Negate Bind, Saddle Sore Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 40-370 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +25 * Thunder -15 * Ice +5 * Dragon +20 * Earth +15 * Wind +5 Skills: Marathon Swimmer, Bubbly Dance, Negate Bind, Saddle Sore High-Rank Defense: 120-390 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +25 * Thunder -15 * Ice +5 * Dragon +20 * Earth +15 * Wind +5 Skills: Marathon Swimmer, Bubbly Dance, Negate Bind, Saddle Sore G-Rank Defense: 210-440 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +25 * Thunder -15 * Ice +5 * Dragon +20 * Earth +15 * Wind +5 Skills: Marathon Swimmer, Bubbly Dance, Negate Bind, Saddle Sore Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts * Forelegs x2- The forelegs will become scarred, and the claws will break off. Quests Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Whirligigas is based on whirligig beetles, a species of water beetle that gets their name from their habit of swimming rapidly in circles when alarmed. * Whirligigas's name is a portmanteau of whirligig and gigas. * Whirligigas's colouration is based on cardinals, who are often used as a basis for whirligigs modeled after birds. * Whirligigas never goes on land, forcing hunters to use Shock Traps if they wish to capture it. * Whirligigas's upgraded Long Sword is named after Gyrinidae, the whirligig beetle's scientific name. * Whirligigas's upgraded Hammer is named after the eponymous character of Beetlejuice, and its upgraded Hunting Horn is named after the Lyrical Nanoha franchise. * Whirligigas can get the Hyper status. The affected parts are its head, forelegs, and middle and hind legs. ** The bubbles and water balls it spits will be much larger and more damaging if its head is enveloped in gas. ** Its spinning attacks will deal more damage and produce twice as much bubbles/water balls if its middle and hind legs are enveloped in gas. ** Its claw attacks will be much stronger if its forelegs are enveloped in gas. * If a 5-star or 6-star monster is in the same area as it, Whirligigas will immediately flee. Because of this, it has no Turf Wars with monsters that strong. The exception is Yulongreat, who relentlessly pursues it, keeping it from fleeing and forcing it to fight a losing battle. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Bubbleblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64